1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic component device for electrically and mechanically connecting to a lead wire and a connector assembly having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices such as modems and power supply circuits, a number of electronic components are incorporated. For example, capacitors are likely to be used for noise elimination, or for cutting off a DC signal of a component.
Miniaturization and low-cost are desirable for electronic devices. Accordingly, significant miniaturization and low-cost are desirable for electronic components of the electronic devices. In automatic mounting technology, for reducing the mounting cost and reducing the mounting area, surface mount type electronic components are often utilized instead of soldering components. However, if the number of the electronic components integrated in a printed circuit board is small, the cost of using the surface mount technology to mount the electronic components is too high.
What is needed, therefore, is an electronic component device and a connector assembly having the same which can overcome the above-described problems.